


Serious Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co zrobi Naruto, gdy Sasuke zapomni o Walentynkach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Call

— Otworzysz?

— Jestem zajęty. — Sasuke zerknął przez ramię, nie odrywając palców od klawiatury.

Naruto prychnął pod nosem i rzucił papiery, nad którymi siedział, z powrotem na stół. Wstał zirytowany.  Przed wyjściem do pracy zostawił dla niego prezent z okazji Walentynek, ale do tej pory nie usłyszał żadnych podziękowań, ani chociaż wzmianki o tym, jaki dziś dzień. Wciąż ze zmarszczonymi brwiami otworzył drzwi i powitał kuriera. O dziwo paczka była zaadresowana do niego.

Wracając do środka, obejrzał prostokątne pudełko z każdej strony, przyglądając się z ciekawością sercom widniejącym na opakowaniu. Nie były czerwone, wyglądały raczej jak symbole serca dostępne w edytorach tekstowych.

— Dostałem walentynkę — poinformował Sasuke, siadając na powrót na sofie. Niestety nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, prócz wzruszenia ramionami. — Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień? — Poziom irytacji u Naruto sięgnął zenitu. Mocując się z opakowaniem, w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się intensywnie w Sasuke.

— Czternasty lutego — odparł obojętnym tonem.

— Dokładnie. A ja zamiast od własnego faceta, dostaję prezent od cichego wielbiciela... Albo od mojej mamy — dodał po chwili zastanowienia, próbując zerwać taśmę.

— Yhm. — Sasuke tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi.

— Świat się wali. — Naruto postanowił, że nie ma sensu dłużej o tym dyskutować, bo tylko się bardziej zdenerwuje. W tej chwili miał wielką ochotę rzucić paczką prosto w tył głowy Sasuke, może wtedy zwróciłby na cokolwiek uwagę.

W końcu udało mu się zerwać uciążliwą taśmę i zwinął ją w kulkę, którą rzucił w stronę Sasuke, ale niestety nie doleciała. Westchnął i otworzył kartonik. Jego pierwszą reakcją był śmiech.

— Nigdy w życiu nie myślałem, że dostanę w prezencie na Walentynki książkę. Tym bardziej twoją. Jestem wzruszony. — Naruto udał, że ociera łzę i wstał, podchodząc do biurka, przy którym siedział Sasuke. Pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek. — Dziękuję kochanie. Mimo wszystko wolałbym chociażby czekoladę, ty zadufany w sobie dupku. — Rzucając książkę na biurko, ruszył w kierunku sypialni.

— To jedyny taki egzemplarz — powiedział Sasuke, wciąż nie przerywając pisania.

— Ja też jestem jedynym egzemplarzem — burknął Naruto pod nosem i już wchodził do sypialni, gdy Sasuke znów się odezwał.

— Naruto, otwórz ją.

— Nie chcę. — Sasuke wstał od biurka i zabrał z niego książkę, ruszając za swoim chłopakiem.

— Otwórz mówię. — Gdy do niego podszedł, wepchnął mu ją w ręce.

— Może jeszcze mam ją przeczytać na głos?

— Obejdzie się — dodał Sasuke i skinął w kierunku książki, aby Naruto w końcu zrobił to, o co prosi.

Towarzysząca Naruto przez cały czas zirytowana mina, zniknęła w mgnieniu oka, gdy otworzył książkę, a raczej pudełko ją przypominające. Sasuke spoglądał w bok z bliżej niezidentyfikowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Okładka co prawda, sprawiała wrażenie prawdziwej książki. Była gruba, elegancka, posiadała tytuł oraz imię i nazwisko autora. W środku było jednak kartonowe usztywnienie, które miało tylko przypominać kartki. Wewnątrz usztywnienia, znajdowało się kwadratowe wgłębienie, wypełnione białą gąbeczką.

— To jakiś żart? — zapytał Naruto, patrząc w szoku na bruneta.

— Mówiłem, że to jedyny taki egzemplarz. — Sasuke zabrał od niego pudełko.

— Nie spodziewałem się...

— Przecież powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham — przerwał mu, łapiąc Naruto za nadgarstek i podniósł do góry jego rękę.

— Wiesz, że ślubu z tego nie będzie — prychnął lekko zarumieniony i nieco skrępowany Naruto. Z tego wszystkiego zrobiło mu się gorąco i duszno.

— Nikt inny o tym nie musi wiedzieć. To idealny odstraszacz. — Sasuke zbliżył do ust dłoń Naruto i pocałował go w palec, na który przed chwilą założył obrączkę z białego złota.

 — Wypadałoby się jakoś odwdzięczyć — odchrząknął Naruto. — Ale jedyne, co mogę ci zaproponować, to _wino...  albo seks._

— Wino brzmi przekonująco.

Naruto zaśmiał się, pozwalając ustom Sasuke na zwiedzanie swojej szyi. Powoli cofał się w stronę łóżka.

— Tak, zdecydowanie wino — zamruczał Sasuke do jego ucha. — Ale po seksie.


End file.
